


Denied

by also_bughead



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom!Juggie, Dom!Jughead, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: Betty Cooper needs to be reminded who she belongs to. AKA, the smut we all deserved in 2x08.





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own work so I apologize in advance for any errors. Also this is the filthiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.

“How many times, Jug? How many times are we going to push each other away?”

“Until it sticks,” tears were threatening in his eyes and Betty realized his beanie was gone. “That was my dad’s one chance at going straight, and I wrecked it. I’m not going to destroy you, too.”

“Just tell me what happened, please,” Jughead tried to pull away but the blonde grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him back around to face her, hands coming up to cup his jaw.

With her face so close to his, he could make out the trails of mascara that had run down her cheeks. He hated when she cried and he hated it more when he was the one who caused it.

“Please. Go home.” 

He pulled away, moving to walk away from her. He’d only gotten a few steps before she’d grabbed at him again. 

“No. I am not going home. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Betty..”

“No,” tears still ran freely, but her face hardened somehow. “I love you, Jughead. And I am not going to lose you again.”

He searched her eyes for the catch. The “but.” The lie. But there was none. As much as it scared him, as much as he wished, especially now with everything falling apart around around them, he wished there was some way he could undo it, he was in love with Betty Cooper.

And Betty Cooper was in love with him, too.

His hands moved of their own volition, moving to her face, pulling it toward his, his lips latching themselves onto her mouth. Her arms snaked their way around his waist, under the worn leather of his serpents jacket, tugging at the material of his t-shirt. 

His fingers moved into her hair, pulling. She gasped and he used the opportunity to pass his tongue through the part of her mouth, swirling it against hers and she was intoxicating. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as they both struggled in vain to catch their breath.

“Go find your mom. Tell her you’re going to Ronnie’s, something. Because you’re not going home tonight.”

“My mom left,” she swallowed, her knees going weak at the huskiness of his words, what they implied, “I told her I was waiting for Veronica since she and Archie were arguing.”

“Good.” he said simply, handing her his motorcycle helmet. He kicked got on as she struggled with the strap, fingers trembling as she managed to snap it closed under her chin. 

She had to hike her skirt up some to be able to swing her leg over the seat of the bike, nestling herself against Jughead’s back. 

“Ready?” Jughead asked, and even though it was still low and rough with desire, that soft, tenderness she loved was still there, everpresent. 

“Yes,” she whispered, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he kicked the engine to life, feeling it rumble underneath her. She was suddenly very keenly aware of the vibration against her core that was separated only by the lacy black underwear she’d shown the entire bar not even an hour ago. They dampened, and she silently hoped that they wouldn’t get interrupted like they had been before; she wasn’t sure if she could handle   another denial. 

The ride to the trailer was short, but the rumbling continued, and in the time it took there they’d gotten so wet that she was pretty sure if she looked, there would be a wet spot where she sat. But she didn’t have time. She’d barely gotten the helmet off before Jughead had grabbed her hand led her into the trailer. Once inside, he pushed her up against the door, fiercely kissing her again.

“W-what about F. P.?” She half moaned as his mouth moved from hers down her neck, sucking and biting as he went, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake.

“He won’t be home anytime soon,” his lips halted at the pulse point where her shoulder met her neck, and she felt his breath shake against the sensitive skin there.

“Jug?” She lifted his face, so he was looking her in the eye. 

“I’ll tell you later, I promise. I just want to forget about it for awhile.”

She nodded, an ache pulling at her heart at the look on his face. She pulled him back to her, lips moving slow and meaningful before turning feverish and urgent again, the fire in her belly reignited. 

Her hands moved from his face down to his jacket, fisting at the leather of the lapels before pushing it from his shoulders. He reached behind himself and pulled the jacket the rest of the way off, allowing it to fall behind him, their mouths never disengaging. 

His hands came back to grip her hips, pushing them back so her ass hit the door behind her with an audible thud. He reached a hand down between her legs yanking the skirt up out of his way, fingers grazing against the waistband of the lacy underwear before moving down, tracing her slit through the thin, damp material. She let out a little gasp as his fingers found the hardened bud of her clit, pressing down. 

He chuckled darkly before slipping his hand into her panties, stroking through her again, feeling around her entrance, gathering her wetness before bringing his fingers back up to circle her clit, agonizingly slow. She let out a soft moan, hands clutching onto his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself as her kisses became sloppy and breathless. 

While keeping his thumb firmly working on her clit, he slowly crept a finger down, dipping it into her and she felt so warm and wet and he could’ve cum just at the way she pulsed around him. He added in another finger and then another, curling them inside her that made her walls clench around him and she had to break from his lips, letting out a whimper, grinding herself into his hand, desperate for release. 

Her body began to stiffen, and he knew she was close. He pulled out of her right as she was about to cum, and she let out a pathetic little whine, her hips instinctively bucking forward, trying to follow his hand. 

“I’m not happy with you, Betty.”

“You’re not?” She looked up at him, genuine worry in her eyes. Her lips were swollen and a bright flush spread across her cheeks.

“No,” He brought a hand up and began to deftly undo the buttons of her blouse, “You were bad tonight, Betty. Taking your clothes off and dancing on a pole, showing an entire bar of grown men what’s mine.” She shivered at his claim of ownership. He slid the now unbuttoned blouse from her body, where it fell haphazardly next to his Serpents jacket. He pulled at the straps of her corset. “Get rid of this,” he murmured, a certain commanding tone to his voice. She did as he asked, reaching behind herself and undoing the trail of clasps that went down along her spine, pulling it from her body with Jughead’s help. His eyes raked over her chest and he brought his hands up to palm the soft mounds, thumbs rolling over her nipples. She arched into his touch, the rosy buds hardening beneath his hands. He bowed his head, nipping at her collarbone before moving up, trailing kisses along her jaw and then stopping right by her ear, his voice a low growl. “You’ve been a very bad girl. And bad girls don’t get to cum without permission.” 

Her knees buckled and she nearly fell to the ground as he pulled down her pencil skirt, had he not steadied her with his own. 

He caught her lips again, briefly, before taking her hand. “C’mon.” 

He led her down the short hallway, stopping at the second door on the right, the door that led to his childhood room. 

Betty’d spent the night in the trailer twice - once was on accident, when after hours of trying to decode the Black Hood’s cipher they crashed in each other’s arms on the couch, exhausted. The second night was after she’d finally told him the truth about the Black Hood’s torment. She’d had a panic attack, and he’d insisted that she stay with him that night. That night was the best she’d slept in weeks, safe beside Jughead. That night, they’d slept in F.P.s bed, and now in Jughead’s room, it was obvious why. 

The room was small, barely larger than the janitor’s closet she’d come to learn he was sleeping in before he moved in with Archie earlier in the year. There was no bed, but on the far wall, by the window, a boxspring sat on the floor beneath a twin sized mattress. The sheets were a red flannel, and the comforter was dark navy. She couldn’t help but smile at how utterly Jughead it was. 

When she turned back to him, he’d closed the door, leaning his back against it, staring at her. His eyes raked over her body, lingering on points of interest; her plump mouth, her breasts, the way her sides curved into her hips. They trailed down, admiring the smooth pale skin of her long legs before coming back up, focusing on the apex of her legs. He wondered if he could see how damp her panties had gotten or if she was protected by their dark color. 

She was suddenly aware of how nearly naked she was and how fully clothed he was. Blood rushed to her cheeks, the blush spreading down her neck and into the valley of her breasts and Jughead licked his lips. Betty had to fight the urge to cross her arms across her chest. 

He sauntered toward her, and to her relief he lost his t-shirt along the way. His lips came crashing down against hers and her hands came up to trace the lines of his chest. He walked them back until her knees hit the edge of the mattress and bowing her body against his until she fell back, pulling him with her. He groaned into her mouth as his body weight collapsed into her and she could distinctly feel his hardness against her core through the rough material of his jeans. She let out a little whimper, hands reaching down to fiddle with his belt buckle. 

“No,” he chided, grabbing one wrist and then the other, pinning them above her head. “You’re not in control here.”

“Juggie, please.” 

“Soon, baby,” his lips trailed over her jaw to her neck, along her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, pausing to lazily lull his tongue of her nipples before moving down her stomach, over her belly button. He stopped at the waistline of her underwear, trailing kisses and nips along it until she was squirming. He repositioned himself so his head was between her legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties, shimmying them down her legs, tossing them off to the side. 

He began kissing and biting her inner thighs, so tortuously close to where she wanted his mouth. 

“Jug,” she whimpered, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“You have to tell me when you’re close.” She nodded weakly. 

He used his thumb and forefinger to pull her folds apart, opening up her pussy for better access and Betty mentally thanked herself for having the forethought to shave that morning. Not that Jughead would’ve cared, but it made her feel a little less self-conscious. 

He just stared for a moment, admiring how puffy and pink her arousal made her. She was wet, so wet he swore she fucking glistened. He tugged at the skin above her clitoris, pulling it back slightly so he could see just how swollen and needy it was. It practically begged him for attention. He leaned forward, flicking the tip of his tongue over it tentatively, and he heard Betty’s breath catching in her throat. He smirked, taking it into his mouth, sucking and swirling in tongue around it, occasionally opening his mouth wider to trail his tongue down to tease her entrance. She tasted sweet and salty and like something he couldn’t put his finger on that was just so Betty Cooper.

She squirmed and writhed against him, her hands tugging at his hair. He snaked his hands up around her thighs gripping onto her hips to hold her lower half still. 

Her belly clenched and her toes began to curl against his shoulders, like she was trying to hold him there.

“Juggie….I’m going to….please let me….” he pulled away just as she started to orgasm, and her need was so intense that she almost wanted to cry at being denied again. “Juggie, why?”

“Because you need to be reminded that you’re mine,” he growled as he stood, undoing this belt and unfastening his jeans. “When you cum, I want you to feel me inside you and know that you’re mine.”

She swallowed, staring up at him through her lashes as he freed himself of his pants and then his boxers, his erection springing from them. He crawled back over her. 

“Spread your legs for me, Betty.” 

She did as she was told, and he settled between them. They both groaned at the feeling of his hardness against her core. He rolled his hips into hers, his member sliding up and down her slit, coating himself in her wetness. He used the tip of his cock to tease her clit, bringing her to the edge one last time before stilling, denying her her release yet again. She whined, and he chuckled at her frustration. 

He kissed her gently once, leaning his forehead against hers. “You sure?” 

A smile spread across her lips. Even when he was like this, he was still her sweet boyfriend. “I’m yours.” 

He dropped a hand between them, using it to line himself up with her entrance before pushing himself inside. He cursed and she let out a hiss. 

She’d expected her first time would hurt, but she was so turned on that any discomfort she may have felt was drowned out by the need for more; more speed, more friction, more Jughead. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

She nodded, rolling her hips against. “Please,” she begged. “Fuck me.” 

He pulled out of her ever so slightly, before ramming himself back in again, earning a gasp from Betty. He repeated the motion, this time more forcefully and Betty began to let out a long moan that Jughead swallowed by pressing his lips against hers. Their kisses were sloppy and desperate, tongues swirling without a care for the clanging of teeth. 

Betty felt her desire coil in her belly and she knew she was close. She wasn’t sure if she could take another denial, so in an attempt to hurry herself over the cliff before he could stop again, she dropped a hand between them to circle her clit, hoping that he’d be too caught up in chasing his own high to notice. 

Boy was she wrong. 

He stopped his movements, yanking her hand away from when they were joined, pinning it beside her head before moving his hand to close over her throat, squeezing.

“You. Are. Mine.” Each word he punctuated with a hard thrust. “This,” he reached his other hand down to replace hers, moving his slender fingers quickly against the enlarged bundle of nerves. “Is mine. From now on, the only person getting you off is me.”

“Juggie,” she whimpered, “Jug, I can’t hold it...please I need to….”

“Cum, Betty.” He slowed his thrusts, but kept his movements on her clit steady. She groaned as her legs quivered and her whole body trembled as she came, proof of her orgasm squirting onto Jughead’s cock as she cried out his name over and over, intermittent with a slew of curses. 

Even though in the moment, she hated the way he continuously delayed her release, she was now glad he had; it had built her arousal up so high, kept her teetering on the edge for so long that the fall was that much more intense.

Jughead revelled in the way she pulsed and clenched around him, after waves of her high rolling over her and he began thrusting into her more erratically as he chased his own release. 

He dropped his hand back down, rubbing her clit harshly and she squealed at the contact, still sensitive from her orgasm.

“Cum again, Betty,” he whispered into her ear, nipping at the skin beneath it. “Cum for me.”

She came undone a second time, and the feeling of her clamping down around him pushed him over the edge with a curse and a proclamation of love.

Betty moaned as his hot cum filled her, thankful she was on the pill so that she could experience it without worry.

She felt a little slutty that that was something that excited her, but it did.

He pulled out, collapsing into her and she could feel both of their juices seep out of her, running down her ass and onto the sheets below them. 

She played with his raven curls as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. They laid there, tangled up together in a comfortable silence as they both came down, breaths evening. With his ear against her throat could hear her heart, and he swore it began to beat with his. 

“What happened, Jug,” she whispered into the darkness.

“Do you remember that lawyer? The one who gave me that advice to get Cheryl to testify on my dad’s behalf?” She hummed in recognition. “Well, she takes favors as payment. And she had me make a delivery for her.”

“A delivery?”

“It was a one-time thing. Or at least that’s what she told me,” he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “And then she told me to keep making deliveries or she’d send my dad back to jail, or show Sheriff Keller the surveillance camera of me making the delivery...or that she’d hurt you.”

“She used me to threaten you?”

“That’s what it seemed like, yeah,” he sighed. “So when you did the Serpent dance...”

“You thought she’d use my willingness to help you against us both.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Which is why I tried to push you away. I thought I was protecting you. It would be the smart thing to do to protect you.”

“We’re not going to keep doing this, Jug. I can’t,” she pulled his face up so she could look him m in the eye. “We live in Riverdale. There’s never going to be a time where we can guarantee each other’s safety anywhere, but especially not here. I’m done pushing you away for reasons I can’t help. And I need you to decide whether you’re done or not. Because I either need you to be with me or not. None of this back and forth, on again off again shit. If you decide to push me away, it’ll be for the last time.” 

Her voice trembled a little, and she realized she was making herself completely vulnerable to him. His response to her ultimatum had the power to shatter the heart she’d placed in his hands. But she couldn’t take the instability. 

“I want you, Betty. You’re mine, and I want you to stay mine. Forever, even.” His voice was low on the last part, afraid that maybe making that sort of promise was uncalled for at this point in their relationship, but she wanted to know how he felt.

“Then I’m yours. As long as you want me, I’m yours.” She pressed her lips onto his gently, breathing him in, adding against his lips, “Forever, even.”

He smiled, rolling over so they were flipped, pulling her onto his chest, where she nuzzled into him. 

They let their eyes close as the held each other, each lulled to sleep by the sound of the other’s breathing.


End file.
